Cissnei's Identity
by ZackandAerithFair2012
Summary: Cissnei has always wandered about her family and who she truly is. She grew tired of it and when AVALANCHE attacked Shinra Building she took that as her opportunity. Now she's working with Zack, Cloud, Reno, Aerith, Tifa and Barret to know more about her family and also escape from Shinra.Cloti, Zerith and Cessno. OCs included in later chapters.
1. Time to Go

**Well since there really isn't a background story on Cissnei only that she was discovered in an orphanage, encouraged to believe that everyone was an enemy, and also that she became a Turk at a very young age making her the youngest person to ever join the Turks I decided that I would write something that has to do with her life and how she discovers things about herself. Also Zack isn't going to be dead in this story. I can't love with the idea that he's dead.**

**FYI**** I haven't played Before Crisis so if there is some information about her background there I am so sorry and don't hate me for writing this as I already know many hate me because of stories I am writing. I'm also going to mix in some of the events from Final Fantasy VII in here and let's pretend that Angeal came back somehow.**

**Whenever you see….. It means they called Cissnei by her real name. I'm going to let you guys pick what her real name is in the reviews and the winner will be put in the third chapter.**

_**Time to Go**_

**-Turks-**

She was a very young woman in her early twenties. She had reddish brown hair and her eyes were a bright honey brown color. She wore her standard uniform of a black suit with a black tie and a white undershirt. Of course she also had her black fingerless gloves and wore her black shoes. Her weapon of a choice a large four bladed shuriken,_ "Rekka"_ was laid on the table while she took a sip of the coffee she was drinking. She was quiet lot in thought as others around her had silent conversations.

"Hey Ciss, why so serious?" She turned around a bit startled as she didn't await anybody to walk up to her. She saw her work companion there giving her a big old grin. He wore something very similar to her except that he had no tie his white undershirt was a bit unbuttoned from the chest to reveal it a little. His hair was bright red and if he turned around you would be able to see that he had a ponytail.

She smiled at him slightly and then finally gave an answer, "Hey Reno," she said setting down the coffee mug she was drinking down on the table, "Why don't you take a seat?" she added gesturing at seat in front of her.

Reno's grin then turned into a serious face and pulled the seat back to sit on it, "So let me guess you're wandering about your life again huh?" he asked her leaning lazily against the chair with the two front legs up on the air and the two rear one flat on the floor.

"Yea, I want to know who my parents are and why they left me in that orphanage," answered Cissnei picking up the cofffee mug again and blowing gently at before taking a sip.

"I see now, why don't you ask Tseng or somebody to let you take a peek at your files there must be some information there right," Reno said as Tseng walked into the room.

"Cisseni, Reno go and find Rude then report to my office I have a mission for you three," Tseng said leaving the room.

"Man already, but Rude and me just got back from our last mission," Reno said whining. Cissnei took one last sip from her coffee and stood up.

"Come on let's find him, we shouldn't keep Tseng waiting," she said giving him a serious face, "Also I might have to break some Turk rules," she added.

"What are you going to do Ciss?" asked Reno also getting up from his seat.

"I don't want to include you in this Reno, so don't worry about it." Cissnei then grabbed her four bladed large shuriken and attached it to her back, "We should follow orders. Let's go."

Cissnei searched all over the Shinra building looking for Rude as he was no where to be found. Whille she was searching she would remember some of the things that she went through when she was still little girl.

**-Turks-**

"_Hello there little girl what's your name?"_

_She turned to her right and saw that there was a man with a black suit next to her smiling at her, "Uhm I don't know who you are mister."_

"_My name is Veld and I want to take you to a home."_

_The little girl didn't know if she was happy about this because she believed that everyone was her enemy and she should trust no one, but at the same time she wanted to have a home, "You can't go with him sweetie stay here we'll find you a home." She turned around to the woman who had just said that to her. It was the woman in charge of the orphanage she had a pleading look on her face._

"_You promise that you'll take me to a safe environment?" asked the little girl to the man who was at eye level with her. He nodded at her and reached his hand out so the little girl could grab it. The little girl gladly accepted to take his hand and they both walked away._

"…_.. please come back you don't know where he's taking you," shouted the woman from behind the little girl and man walking away._

**-Turks-**

"I'm so sorry for not listening to you," Cissnei said to herself as she walked into a room. When she was inside she found Rude on the floor unconscious, "Rude! What happened to you!" she shouted running to his side. When she was by his side she touched him slightly and saw that there was blood on her fingers.

"Cissnei you need to get Reno out of this building they are looking for him," Rude said a bit hesitantly.

"No Rude I'm not going to leave you here like this!" she shouted worryingly. She pulled her phone out and dialed a number, "Tseng you need to send some medics to the computer room in the Turks floor quick!" she shouted.

"_Cissnei _what happened?"

"It's Rude he's badly injured here and might bleed to death if you don't send them quickly," she then turned to face Rude who was breathing deeply, "And you need to find Reno I think he might be in trouble," she added.

"Understood you also look for Reno the medics will be there any second." Cissnei new that what Tseng had just said was true because when I came to Turks the medics ran full speed. She hung up her phone and looked towards Rude again, "Who did this to you?" she asked.

"A-AVALANCHE made it into the b-building," he said weakly.

"They must be here for the Ancient," she said quietly as the medics walked into the room.

"Miss don't worry well take care of him," said one of the medics pushing her out of the room.

"I wander if Zack is with AVALANCHE?" she asked herself in her head.

"CISSNEI!" she looked up to see Reno being chased by a woman wearing a with tank top, black miniskirt with black suspenders attached, red gloves, and red boots. She then reached to grab her shuriken when Reno crashed into her and she fell on her back and Reno on top of her. When Reno rose his head a little they saw that they were both blushing but then immediately remembered about the woman who was chasing him.

"Tell me where you have Aerith!" the woman had said that with a demanding tone.

"She's most likely on the 67th floor since that's where Hojo takes his experiments," answered Cissnei.

"Experiments! What does that freak want to do with her?" shouted the woman.

"If you want me to answer your questions, you'll have to answer mine first," Cissnei said.

"I have no time for questions," said the woman.

"Tifa!" shouted a familiar voice. When the figure was visible it was no one other than Ex-First Class SOLDIER, Zack Fair.

"ZACK!" shouted Cissnei from the shock.

"Oh hey Ciss, never got to thank you for saving me back at the outskirts of Midgar," said Zack with a grin on his face.

"Don't mention it," she then turned to look at Tifa, "Hojo wants to see if he can create more Cetra using the girl's cells, does that answer your question," Cissnei said as she then faced Reno who still had a frightened look on his face, "Reno relax if Zack's here then it'll be alright."

"Hey that psychopath," he was pointing at Tifa, "tried to kill me, excuse me for not being relaxed."

Cissnei sighed of annoyance and then saw that Zack had a worried look on his face, "I'll help you rescue her Zack, but you'll have to help with something ," she said with a smile.

"And the thing you need help with is?"

"I need to get to the top floor and grab my file so I can find out who my parents are," she answered, "So we need to break into the President's office."

"Cissnei you can't be serious you'll get killed if you take the files," Reno said besides her.

"May I remind you that you are the one who suggested that."

"Fine but I won't let you go by yourself."

"Reno we'll have to flee Midgar are you sure you're ready for this?"

"Hey if anyone needs babysitting it's little Cissnei, you're the younger one," he said smiling showing his teeth and with his thumb up, "Now let's get a move on before Hojo does something to the Cetra," he said running ahead of the others.

"Her name is Aerith!" shouted Zack running behind her and the girls behind him.

**Well like I said leave suggestions for Cissnei's real name. Third chapter is going to be where the winning name is revealed.**

**-ZackandAerithFari2012**


	2. The Rescue

**I really don't know how this chapter turned out. Hopefully you guys like it. My friend read this chapter and she liked it, she's really hard to pleasure with stories and she actually liked this one when she would call y other writing crap. So I'm glad that she liked this one and also the previous chapter. You guys can also be a judge.**

_**A/N:**_** The Cissnei naming contest isn't going to be over until the beginning of 2013 so come on guys give suggestions.**

**The Rescue**

**-Turks-**

"Man Ciss this feels wrong," said Reno holding his EMR (Electro-Mag Rod) getting ready to fight with some Shinra Infantry.

Cisseni was detaching Rekka from her back and getting into her ready stance, "How do you think I feel these guys were like family."

"Well there ain't no going back now Turks," said a big dark man behind them readying his gun arm to shoot.

"Barret's right you've been with us for a while now, I'm pretty sure they've informed the President about you guys," Zack said holding the Buster Sword's hilt with both hands.

Tifa began to run to one of the Infantry and when she was in front of him she gave him a flirty smile, "Sorry about this big boy," she did a back flip and kicked him right on the chin. Blood was seen coming out of his mouth and also a loud groan was heard as he fell to the floor unconscious.

"Well that was unexpected," Reno said with his eyes widened.

"No time to drool!" Barret shouted as he began to shot about five Infantry down with his gun arm.

"Hey Cloud you ready for the slashing?" Zack said with a playful tone.

Cloud nodded his head and the both began to run to the infantry. Cloud began with a vertical slash cutting one of the infantry on the chest which resulted with his own clothes getting bloodstains as well. Zack wasn't far from Cloud but he let himself get surrounded and then began to spin hitting about eight infantry.

"Reno that's enough watching, it's about time you and me also did something," Cissnei said as she threw her Shuriken. Rekka began to fly across and hit about four infantry as it began to make it's way back to Cissnei. When it was back the ex-Turk caught it and began to run a gracefully slashed and thrashed her way out of the crowd.

Reno after watching Cissnei had a smirk on his face and also began to fight with some of the infantry. He uppercut them and when they would give him their back he would tase them with the taser that was on the top of his EMR.

When everyone was in front of the elevator that would take them to the 67th Floor where _Hojo's __lab_ was located Barret turned to look at Cissnei. She had her four bladed large shuriken in her right hand and was bleeding. He could also see that she had a tight grip on her weapon and he assumed that her left hand was clenched into a fist, "You ok there Turk?" he asked her.

"The name is Cissnei," she said loosening the grip on the shuriken and giving him a smile.

"Barret!" he replied with excitement.

The door opened in front of them and they all walked in it. While inside the elevator it was quiet and everybody was cleaning off there weapons, of course except for Tifa since her weapon was her own body. "We'll have to split up when we get there," Cissnei said breaking the silence.

"W-what why?"

"Because Barret, knowing Hojo he probably has SOLDIERs and Infantry all over the lab."

Hearing the name Hojo made Cloud freak out a little but he immediately got over it since he knew the kind of situation they were in. "We'll split up into pairs. I'll go with Tifa, Reno you go with Barret, and Zack you and Cloud will be the last pair."

"What why do I get brighty here!" shouted Barret, "You two work together so why don't you be one pair!"

"Barret Reno, Zack and me know this building so I paired you up with him because he can guide you around," answered Cissnei, "Zack, you and Cloud take the door that is right in front of the elevator. Tifa and me will take the one in the middle. Barret, Reno I trust that you guys can make it the farthest one." she added smiling at Reno.

"No problem Ciss, I'll lead Barret here right to the door," said the ex-Turk smacking Barret on the back but Barret was so solid that it hurt Reno's hand when he smacked him.

"Oops should've warned ya," Barret said with a smirk.

"Alright then we all break into the lab in exactly fifteen minutes so set your watches," Cissnei said as a bell dinged and the door opened revealing two infantry holding their batons ready to attack.

"Oh please you think I'm scared of those little pieces of sh-" Barret was cut off from talking when he saw that Cissnei and Reno were already taking down the two men, "Well alright then let's MOVE!" he shouted holding his gun arm up.

"YEA!" everyone else shouted in union.

"Come on Barret let's go!" Reno said signaling him to come.

"Right behind ya," Barret answered as he began to run after Reno.

Cissnei began to unbutton her black suit jacket and then dropped it on the floor, "What are you doing?" asked Zack.

"Giving them a little sign that I'm no longer on their side," Cissnei said as she grabbed Tifa by her hand and began to pull her away from the last pair that was left.

"Be careful Cloud!" shouted Tifa looking back and waving to him. Cloud was also waving towards her and Zack just smirked at the sight. Once Cloud was done waving he looked towards Zack but just ignored him.

**-Turks-**

"This piece of crap ain't fair!" shouted Barret as they were closing in to where Cissnei had told them to wait.

"What piece of crap?" asked Reno looking at his watch, "Anyways it's almost time to go and play the role of the heroes," he said putting his thumb up.

"I mean that we had to get the farthest door, why couldn't the SOLDIER boys get it. They are big boys they could handle it."

"Because a promise Cissnei made to a friend of Zack's," answered Reno readying his EMR.

"And that promise was?"

"To make sure nothing bad happens to Zack," answered Reno, he then looked at his watch and saw there was a minute left, "Stop complaining and get your gun arm ready," he said turning the taser on his EMR on. Barret also readied his gun arm.

"NOW!"

Barret was the first one to enter and he entered yelling. He let out shots continuously and if he missed one Reno would tase them.

Cissnei and Tifa were also inside the lab already. Cissnei had put some blizzard materia inside of Rekka and whenever she threw her weapon the person's feet would get frozen and Tifa would then knock them unconscious.

Zack and Cloud were standing back to back both holding their swords' hilt with both of their hands, "You ready Cloud?"

"Mm" Cloud nodded his head and both him and Zack started to attack when Zack would vertically slash someone, Cloud would come from nowhere and slash then horizontally.

When they were done the floor was full of blood and unconscious bodies. Zack then turned to look at the test tubes and saw something he wished he didn't have to see, "_AERITH!"_ he shouted running up to the test tube. He began to punch the glass but not even a crack would appear.

"Zack!" Aerith then put one of her hands on the glass and Zack put his hand against the glass on the same spot that she had, "Step back I'll get you out of there!" said Zack as he withdrew the Buster Sword from his back.

"Zack what are you doing?" shouted Tifa.

"He's getting out her of there Tifa," answered Cloud.

Zack then hit the glass capsule with the Buster Sword and cracks began to be visible, "Aerith duck!" She ducked just as Zack had told her to do and the capsule then broke into pieces. Aerith ran towards Zack and they held each other tightly for a while. Cissnei smiled at the sight but then noticed there was another figure in another capsule.

"Ah I see that you have spotted my other specimen," said a voice from behind the group. Zack immediately pulled Aerith behind him. Cissnei turned to see a man with long black hair tied into a ponytail, small round glasses, and a lab coat,, "_Hojo_," Cissnei said quietly.

"Nice to know that you know my name Ms. Cissnei," said Hojo pushing his glasses up to his.

"Why I outta!" shouted Barret taking a step forward but being stopped by Reno, "Cissnei and me can handle this you and the others get Aerith out of here," he said quietly.

"Oh no Reno let them stay here so they can hear what my experiment is about," said Hojo as he over heard what Reno had just said.

"Why do you need Aerith? Answer me!" Zack wasn't asking a question but was more like forcing an answer.

"Well you see I want to make sure that two endangered species almost extinct come back. Those two species are the Cetra and this Specimen Red XIII," Hojo said as he looked at the figure inside the capsule with amazement..

"But what's wrong with you?! Why don't you breed Red XIII and leave Aerith alone. When she has children there will be more Cetra!" shouted Tifa with hatred.

"You see I'm going to make them into one single specimen to make sure the Cetra doesn't vanish from out world," answered Hojo with an evil smirk on his face, "Now Cissnei I know that you want to find out where your parents leave and I managed to grab a little something." Hojo then revealed that he had Cissnei's personal file in his hand.

"How did you manage to get your dirty hands on that!" shouted Reno.

"Oh I have my ways," he said evilly, "Now _'Ciss'_ if you want these hand over the Cetra and leave the building," he added.

Cissnei then looked at Zack and gave him an uncertain look, "Ciss you don't really want to do that do you?" asked Zack.

Cissnei began to get Rekka ready because she knew that she would have to fight Zack and the others to get to Aerith but then out of nowhere they heard a bullet shot and turned to look where Hojo was standing at. Hojo then had a dopey looking in his eyes and began to fall revealing that he had gotten shot with some kind of tranquilizer. When the group looked up after looking at Hojo they saw that Tseng was standing there pointing his gun, "T-tseng?" Cissnei asked shockingly.

"Get the files and leave, before the first class SOLDIERs and the top Turks come," replied Tseng.

"Guys wait!" everyone turned back to look at Reno and Cissnei standing by the capsule where Red XIII was in, "We need to help it out of there," Cissnei said with a serious face.

Zack nodded and cracked the glass capsule open like he did with Aerith's capsule. When Red XIII was finally out he let out a groan and then stood on it's four paws, "What happened?" he asked.

"We're rescuing you from this _hell_ that's what's goin on!" Barret answered.

"Alright time to go," Cissnei said as she picked up the files that were in Hojo's hands. Tseng kept his eyes on the group as they entered the elevator. He the pulled out his phone and dialed a number, "They made it out," he said and then hung up.

**-Turks-**

The group was inside the elevator and Cissnei had a tight grip on the files she had just obtained, "These papers have my parents' names," she said.

"Well make sure you don't loose them," Tifa said smiling at her. Cissnei smiled back at Tifa and nodded her head. They then heard a bell ring signaling that they arrived to the floor where they wanted. When the doors opened it was to Cissnei's surprise who she saw was there, "R-rude?" she said questionably.

"Get'em," said Rude as he gave the group his back and the infantry began to hand cuff everyone.

"Hey let go of us!" shouted Zack, "I order you!" he added.

"We no longer follow orders from you Fair," said the infantry hand cuffing him and then taking the Buster Sword from him. Zack then saw that one of the infantry had Cissnei's, and Reno weapons.

Cissnei fought with all her will to break free but one of the men hit her on the head with a hard object that made her become unconscious.

"Cissnei!" shouted everybody.

**-Turks-**

_The little young girl was sitting on a table smiling waiting for food to be infront of her, "Here you go….., hope you like hamburgers," said Veld now setting food in front of her._

_The little girl had a questionable look on her face and turned to look at Veld, "I-is it good mister?" she asked pointing at the hamburger._

"_I like it but you go ahead and try it yourself."_

_She grabbed the hamburger with both her hands and shyly took a bite out of it, "Mmm it's so yummy!" she said in a delighted tone and a huge smile formed across her face._

"_Hey….. We can't call you by your real name anymore we need to come up with a new name for you," said the man to the little girl. The girl's face became confused because of what the man had just said and just shook her head._

"_I don't wanna change my name, I like being named …. Can I please keep it," said the girl with an innocent look on her face._

"_Sorry, but those are the rules here," said a boy a bit older than her sitting on the table next to the one where she was sitting._

"_What's your name?" she asked._

"_They call me Reno," answered the boy smirking at her._

_Veld sighed, "Reno go and practice, you have no business being here," he said signaling him to leave._

"_Yes sir," replied the boy a bit disappointed._

_When the boy was gone Veld turned and rose an eye brow at the girl, "So what's it gonna be?" he asked her._

_The little girl put her finger on her mouth, "Mmm how about Cissnei!" she said excitingly and keeping a smile on her face. She then grabbed the burger again and took another bite out of it._

_Veld began to laugh and smiled at her, "Now why do you want that name?" he asked her._

"_Because I've never met anyone with that name and also when I say it, it reminds me of swan," said the girl biting the burger again._

**-Turks-**

Cissnei opened her eyes and began to rub her head, "Ow what the heck happened?" she asked. When she completely got her eyesight back she saw that they were locked inside a cell. She saw that Cloud, Tifa, and Barret were talking while being seated on the floor, Red XIII was laying alone in a corner asleep, Zack with one of his arms around Aerith's shoulders while she laid her head on his shoulder while she slept, and finally there was Reno leaning against one of the cell walls.

"You got knocked out also we got imprisoned by Rude," answered Reno.

She turned to Reno and then sat up, "Do you think we'll be able to get out of here?" she asked looking up at him. He pushed himself away from the wall and went to take a seat on the cell bed next to her.

Reno let out a sigh then began to swipe his hand threw his hair, "If we had our weapons maybe we could, but single handedly I highly doubt it," he answered.

"Hey red headed Turk, since Cissnei here woke up already can we sleep?" asked Barret.

"You guys sleep Barret," Cissnei then looked at Zack, "You also get some rest I'll make sure nothing happens," she added.

Zack yawned and smiled at Cissnei, "Thanks Ciss," he then laid his head on top of Aerith's head and immediately fell asleep.

**Well next chapter is going to reveal Cissnei's real name so guys suggest please. I won't post chapter three until after my birthday which is like in five days so I'll be waiting guys.**

**-ZackandAeirthFair2012**


	3. The Name's Cassandra

**So I decided to not go on with the contest thing so I'm just going to use the one name that got recommended and well yea.**

**_The Name's Cassandra_  
**

**-Turks-  
**

Hours had passed since the group had been in the prison cell. Everyone was asleep even Cissnei who said that she would keep watch incase something happened.

Footsteps began in the room. Bloodstains fell on the floor and a shadow with on wing on the right side of the figure was visible. Cissnei woke up when she heard the footsteps, "I'm going to help you escape, but don't consider me an ally," said the figure as it unlocked the cell.

"Please show your face so I can thank you," said Cissnei quietly so she wouldn't wake up her companions.

"Sorry but it's best if I don't show my face to you," said the figure. It then slid some keys towards Cissnei, "You can retrieve your weapons in the closet in the far corner of the room," said the figure.

"Can you at least tell me your name?" asked Cissnei.

"Sephiroth, and please don't tell them it was me who saved you," he then stretched his wing out and some black feathers flew towards Cissnei one landed in her hand and she didn't notice that Sephiroth had left until she heard the sound of his wing being flapped.

"Thank you," she said quietly and let the feather that had landed in her hand fly off of her hand.

"What on Gaia's sake is going on here?" asked Cloud as he began to rub his eyes when he awoke.

"Uhm I was able to break the lock and grab the keys that will help us grab our weapons back," answered Cissnei a bit unconvincing.

"Really! So let's wake everyone up before they come in and check," Cloud said. He then reached towards Barret and shook the man as hard as he could because he knew a little shake wouldn't wake him up. He then moved on to wake up Zack and then Zack woke Aerith up.

Cissnei smiled at what she was seeing and moved in to wake Reno up, "Wake up sleepy head," she said softly running her fingers through his hair, she immediately stopped when she realized what she was doing and blushed. Reno slowly opened his eyes and when he saw Cissnei in front of him he let out a soft sigh.

"Am I dreaming?" he asked.

Cissnei began shuck her head, "Sorry for disappointing you," she said with a little giggle following behind. Reno then sat up from the position he was in and put his goggles on in their usual style.

Cloud was waking up Red and then slowly moved on to wake Tifa up, "Hey Teef, time to wake up," he said with a gentle tone and carefully shaking her.

"H-huh? Cloud what's going on?" she asked stretching a bit then felt some pain on her arms and let a groan out. She turned to see that her left arm had been shot but the adrenaline, didn't let her feel the pain when she had gotten shot.

"Teef, you're injured," Cloud said as he also spotted the bullet shot in her arm. Cissnei walked up to them and when she saw the shot she ripped off one of the sleeves on her shirt off and wrapped Tifa's arm with it.

"That'll make sure you don't bleed to death," Cissnei said as she began to exit the cell. Everyone then followed behind her, _"You can retrieve your weapons in the closet in the far corner of the room,"_ Cissnei remembered the words that Sephiroth had told her and began to walk to the farthest corner of the room. When she had reached it she saw that there was a huge closet in front of her and tried about three keys before she found the right one.

"Guess three really isn't the charm," Zack said as he began to hand everyone their weapons. First he gave Reno his EMR, then he gave Cloud the Shinra sword that was given to all beginning SOLDIERS, he then grabbed a staff that he had brought for Aerith and handed it to the flower girl. After that he held the Buster Sword on one hand and Rekka on the other, "You ready for this?" he asked Cissnei holding the shuriken in front of her.

"Worry about yourself puppy," she said grabbing her shuriken.

Everyone began to walk to make their way out of the prison located inside the Shinra building but stopped when the person in front of the group had frozen out of nowhere.

"Yo, Cloud is everything alright?" asked Reno. The blonde wouldn't reply to him and Reno went to stand next to him. He then saw that Cloud's sight was focused on the floor and that he was a still as a statue, Reno then turned to look at the floor and saw that there was a trail of bloodstains leading into a staircase.

Cissnei covered her mouth with both her hands when she got sight of what was in front of them, _"Could Sephiroth have done this?"_ she asked herself in her head, "_This is the direction he went to when he left,"_ she added to her thoughts as she turned to look at the staircase.

"Hey Turks and SOLDIER boy where do these stairs go to?" asked Barret.

Cissnei wouldn't answer and neither would Zack, "It leads to the President's office," finally answered Reno.

"We should go up and see if the President is ok," suggested Cissnei.

"W-why should we give a damn about that guy!?" shouted Barret. Tifa was next to him and covered her ears since Barret had shouted right into them.

"Barret he may have hurt a lot of people but that's not a reason to just let him die!" shouted Reno.

"Why not that's what he deserves after everything he's done to the people and the planet's life!"

"Because Barret, he deserves to suffer in jail not with death," Cissnei said hugging herself tightly.

"What do you mean?"

Cissnei turned to see that Cloud was facing down not wanting to show his face because of what he had just asked. She then put a hand on his shoulder, "I mean is that if he lands in jail he'll suffer like he's made us suffer."

"Ciss, never expected you to say that," Zack said.

"Well there are some things you don't know about me."

**-Turks-**

The group was going up the staircase and following the trail of blood that was on the stairs, "Do y'all really think the President is going to be alive, I mean have you seen how much blood there is on the floor!" shouted Barret being the one at the very back.

Cissnei and Reno who were the ones in the front of the group stopped in their tracks to look back at Barret, "Even if he is dead we should just go and make sure."

"Psh, should've known. Once a Turk, a Turk forever," Barret said crossing his arms. The group then heard a door in front of them open. When they ran a little more further they saw that the only door that was open was one that led them into the Presidents office.

Zack saw that the bloodstains continued further into the office but didn't say a word as Cissnei began to slowly enter the office. Everyone started to follow Cissnei slowly. When they entered the office was made a mess, Reno whistled and put his hands in his pockets "Whoa whatever happened in here must've been big!"

Cissnei slowly walked towards the President's desk with Zack next to her. When she saw that behind the desk there was a man showered in blood and wearing a formal suit, "Zack i-is who I think it is?" she said with her body shaking then hugging herself. Zack nodded his head and also recognized the sword that was implanted in the man's back.

"Come on you guys, we need to get out of here before we get blamed!" Tifa shouted from behind.

"We're still going to get blamed for this Teef," added Cloud next to her.

"Cloud's right you know."

"Reno?" asked Tifa.

"Even if we try to prove it wasn't us they won't listen. They'll just blame Shinra's number one enemy which happen to be us," answered the pony tailed guy in the group.

"This is all Sephiroth's doing!" Zack shouted furiously banging his fist on the desk in front of him.

"Zack calm down please," Aerith said walking to stand next to him.

Soon after that the group was about to start exiting the office when they heard the sound of a helicopter making it's way to building, "W-what's going on?!" shouted Aerith hiding herself behind Zack.

"Tifa get behind me I have a feeling things are about to get ugly," Cloud said withdrawing his sword. Zack nodded his head agreeing with what Cloud had just said also withdrawing his sword.

"Zack forget about fighting and let's get out of here," Cissnei said pulling him by his shirt. While she ran with Reno next to her , she was surprised about who was at the entrance of the office, "Rude!" she shouted in union with the red head.

"Where do you traitors think you're going?" he asked them playfully, putting his gloves on.

Reno hesitantly brought his EMR and readied himself for battle, "Why are you doing this buddy!" he shouted but not looking at Rude in the eyes.

"I remain loyal to one side," he said.

"Ah Reno, and Ms. Cissnei. Nice to see you are here with us," said a voice from behind.

Cissnei and Reno both turned around to see a man in a white suit, blonde hair and blue eyes, "Rufus Shinra?" Cissnei said quietly to herself.

"W-what t-the president's son?" Barret asked standing next to Reno.

"Ms. Cissnei," he then turned to face only Cissnei, "Or should I say _**Cassandra**_, why don't you come back to our side and I might just spare your life," he said smirking at her.

"She'll never join your shitty company again!" shouted Zack putting an arm in front of his friend in case she considered the office. Barret was beginning to ready his gun arm to shoot but was stopped by Cloud when he pushed the gun arm down. The blonde then shuck his head, "What do ya mean no?"

"Cissnei and Reno can handle this, I'll stay behind with them. You get Tifa and the others out of here," he answered.

"Cloud no you go with Barret, I'll stay behind," Zack said when he heard what the blonde said.

"No Zack! I'm tired of being the weak one here I want to help out more! So get your ass and the others out of here!"

"C-cloud," Zack said quietly. He then shut his eyes and shuck his head. The porcupine haired boy then nodded his head and grabbed Aerith's hand, "Good luck buddy," he said running out. Barret, Red, and Tifa followed behind.

"Well, well Cissnei Reno you two leave I want to see how strong Hojo's latest Specimen really is," he said looking at Cloud.

"Forget it Rufus there is no way we are going to leave you alone with him," Reno said turning his _EMR_ on. Cissnei nodded in agreement and withdrew _Rekka. _Cloud saw this and also grabbed the hilt of his sword to begin combat.

Reno was the first one to charge to attack Rufus but was stopped by someone pulling his ponytail. He turned around to see that Rude was the one holding him back. Cissnei then charged at Rude to attack him but he kicked her which sent her flying towards a wall.

"Cissnei!" shouted Tseng who saw what had just happened and then ran towards her.

Cloud grit his teeth and got a tight grip on his sword and fully charged towards Rufus, "You're gonna pay for what your father caused!" he shouted leaping into the air trying to hit his target. Rufus stopped Cloud's sword from hitting just in time when he revealed his gun.

Tseng who was by Cissnei who was knocked out, took out his tranquilizer gun and shoot Rude with it, "That's for hurting her," he then let out another shot, "That's just to make sure you get knocked out," he said looking at Reno.

"Tseng thanks, but why are you helping us?" asked Reno walking up to him after Rude was out cold on the floor.

Tseng picked Cissnei up in a bridal style and handed her down to Reno, "Because I want Cissnei to be free rather than live here in this hell," he said trying to get a good aim of Rufus while he continued his battle with Cloud.

"Tseng are you crazy!" Reno asked being shocked.

"Get everyone out of here and take them to Kalm, Veld is there waiting for Cissnei and you," Tseng said shooting a tranquilizer that hit Rufus right in the neck, "Now go," he said walking up to Rufus and passed Cloud.

Reno nodded his head and began to run with Cissnei in his arms. Cloud picked Rekka up from the floor and followed closely behind.

**-Turks-**

"Man will these son of a bitches ever stop shooting!" Barret shouted taking cover behind a desk next to Red. When he felt that they weren't shooting his direction anymore he stood up a little and began to shoot at the infantries in front of him. He shot about thirteen infantry before taking cover once again, "Hey SOLDIER boy why don't you give it a go!" he shouted across the room.

Zack stretched one of his arms out and gave Barret a thumbs up. He then grabbed the _Buster Sword_ which was next to him and jumped in front of the table from where he was hiding, "Come and get it!" he shouted. He blocked many bullets with the _Buster Sword_, mild scratches would hit him but thanks to the SOLDIER enhancements he couldn't feel them hit him. The raven head then pulled out Assault Twister materia and used it, next think he knew he had hit about fourteen infantry in one try.

He then ran back to where he was hiding with Aerith. When he reached his spot he turned to smile at Aerith panting heavily. Aerith smiled back and saw blood running down his arms, "Zack you're hurt."

"Huh?" Zack looked down at his arms and began to laugh, "Nothing to worry about we can heal that later," he said slowly putting his arms around her to reassure her.

She then looked at the door where they had entered the room from, "Do you think Tifa is going to be alright you know since we left her behind because she wanted to wait for Cloud," Aerith said sounding a bit disappointed.

"Teef will be fine, she knows how to kick ass!" Barret said arriving to be by Aerith's side.

"Zack, Aerith, Barret, Red, this way we found a way out!" Everyone looked up to see Tifa and Cloud jumping up and down trying to get their attention.

"Whatever they found I hope it's exciting," Zack said helping Aeirth up.

**-Turks-**

When Zack and the others arrived in the room that they saw Cloud and Tifa enter they saw that there were trucks, vans, and motorcycles in there, "Man oh man can I take a motorcycle?" Barret asked carefully analyzing the motorcycles.

"No, the less we take the better," answered Reno carefully placing Cissnei who was unconscious inside a pickup truck.

"Fine," Barret then jumped inside the trunk of the pickup truck that Reno had placed Cissnei in. Reno then joined Barret in the back of the trunk and gave him a playful grin.

"So I guess Cloud and me will take motorcycles?"

"Yea that's what Reno and me thought would be the best," answered Tifa trying to turn on the truck. Red without saying a word jumped into the trunk, "Well let's get moving," right in the instant that Red had finished saying his last word the truck turned on an Aerith carefully sat in the passenger seat placing Cissnei's head on her lap. Tifa had a tight grip on the truck's steering wheel and nodded at Cloud who was on a motorcycle.

"Alright Cloud time to have some fun," Zack said, "Zack wait up!" he heard someone shout. He looked to see that an old friend was by the door and running towards him.

"Kunsel is that you man!?" Zack asked with excitement.

"Zack remember I said I would leave Shinra to help out a friend, well that's exactly what I'm going to do," Kunsel said.

"Thanks man but I don't want you risking your own life just to help me out," Zack said facing away from him. He felt someone put their hand on his back and looked up to see who it was, "Kunsel?"

"I don't care I'm tired of Shinra anyways."

"If you're going to join us jump in the back of the truck!" Tifa shouted with her head popping out of the window. Kunsel ran towards the truck and jumped in the trunk, "Hiya!" he said with a smile at Barret.

Barret growled at him, "I don't trust you," he said turning his head away form him.

"Sorry about that he's a bit grumpy when it comes to Shinra employees," Reno said readying a shotgun.

"Let's go Cloud!" shouted Zack starting the bike and rushing out of the room. Cloud followed behind and final Tifa and the others were in the back. There were some SOLDIERs and infantry at the buildings main entrance blocking the exit but they all jumped to side when they saw that the vehicles were coming in full speed.

"Suckas!" shouted Barret shooting at the plain air.

"Wouldn't be celebrating if I were you," Red said signaling at the helicopters that were closing in on them.

"Zack!" shouted Kunsel. Zack understood what Kunsel meant and pressed on the brakes. When Zack was in reach Kunsel jumped onto the motorcycle and held a tight grip to not fall of. He then pulled out some thunder materia and activated it, "This should knock their helicopters down!" Thunder was seen striking one of the helicopters which made it have a harsh crash.

Aerith then gently tried to push Cissnei's head off of her lap but that made Cissnei open her eyes, "What's happening here?" she asked.

"We made it out of the building, but we are still getting pursued," Tifa replied not taking her eyes off the road. Cissnei then jumped out to the trunk of the truck through the little window that was in the back of the truck and joined the guys.

"Well look who woke up," Reno said in a playful tone carefully trying to get a good aim at a helicopter. Cissnei pushed him away from the shotgun and took control of it.

"Someone go to the front with Tifa and Aerith," she said. Red jumped through the same window that Cissnie had gone through since he knew Barret wouldn't fit and that Reno would never go.

Cissnei didn't struggle with aiming and hit every target she wanted to hit without a problem. Barret then came to her side and on his gun arm a big orange sphere was being formed, "What in the world is that yo?" asked Reno who was hitting some of the Shinra workers who would appear by the truck with his EMR.

"I call it _Big Shot_!" shouted Barret finally releasing the sphere. When the sphere hit it's mark it caused a huge explosion and it they could see that the helicopter had bit turned into pieces.

Reno stayed silent and still for awhile, "You should've used that earlier!" he finally shouted.

"It takes a while for it to charge!"

Cissnei was ignoring the two men that were fighting but her attention was caught when she saw someone using materia from behind Zack, "Who's that?" she asked aiming the shotgun.

"He's on our side Ciss, calm down," answered Reno.

After awhile of shooting, casting spells with materia, and slashing people with swords they appeared to be clear and out of danger for now, "Well what should we do?" asked Tifa exiting from the truck.

"Whatever we do we are not going to split up," Zack said jumping off the motrocycle along with Kunsel behind him.

"You just don't want to be away from Aerith," Kunsel said patting Zack on the back. Zack just gave a death stare in return.

"We'll make two big groups, and meet up in Kalm," Cissnei said placing Rekka on her back.

"We'll meet up in Veld's place," Reno said leaning against a boulder with his arms crossed.

"Reno we're running away from Shinra so I don't think Veld's place is the best place to go," Cissnei said raising one eyebrow and crossing her arms.

"Hey remember Veld doesn't work for Shinra anymore. Beside, Tseng said Veld wants to talk to us Ciss."

**Well there it is guys, I only put the name once but will be mentioned more into the story as it advances.**

**-ZackandAeirthFair2012**


	4. First Night as Fugitives

**I'm writing while listening to Cloud's Theme, Aerith's Theme, and Tifa's Theme and well I love it because the idea just flow in my head.**

**Well a little later in the story there is going to be a major turning point and will have nothing to do with the original Final Fantasy VII, just giving a heads up. Ok I also know how they never really showed Kunsel without a helmet in Crisis Core so I'm just going to make him look the way I've always imagined him.**

**I decided to put some small romance hints in this chapter haha. **

_**First Night as Fugitives**_

**-Turks-**

"What?! Veld wants to talk to us?" Cissnei said taking a few steps forward, uncrossing her arms. Reno only nodded his head and closed his eyes. Cissnei then reached in for the files that she had grabbed earlier inside of Shinra Building and opened them.

"Cissnei don't you think it's too soon?" Tifa asked coming closer to her.

Cissnei ignored what the dark haired woman just said and began to read the files.

First Name: _Cassandra_

Last Name: _Unidentified_

Turk Code Name: _Cissnei_

Mentor/Guardian: _Veld_

Parents: _Unknown_

Summary: _Young at age. Her skills are those that Veld once had maybe even superior. She was brought here from an orphanage in Nibelheim at her own will. She is the youngest person to ever become a Turk and is respected for that. Best friends in Shinra are fellow Turks Tseng, Reno, and Rude. Other acquaintance is First Class SOLDIER, Zack Fair._

"_I guess all I did was for nothing,"_ she said to herself after reading what the files said. Her eyes then landed on a picture that was paper clipped on the right top corner of the files and smiled. The picture showed a little girl about seven years old with reddish brown hair that was tied up in two low pigtails. She had a happy and joyful look on her face. Cissnei reached to grab the picture, "_Only if I knew what I was getting myself into,"_ she said quietly to herself in her mind.

"Ciss, we need to get going so we'll split up into two groups like you said and start making our way," Zack said interrupting her thoughts.

Cissnei nodded in approval, she put the picture she had grabbed in her pocket and then closed the files, "Alright, since Reno and me are the only ones who know where Veld lives we'll be the team leaders. Is that understood Barret?" she said lifting and eyebrow and crossing her arms.

"Yea, yea I understand."

"Alrighty then who's going to be with who?"

"Aerith, you, Zack, Kunsel, and Red are going to be with me," Cissnei said, "Reno, you'll guide the others," she added.

"Aye, aye captain," Reno said playfully winking at his fellow ex-Turk. He then signaled the team he got assigned to get a move on, "We'll enter from the right side of town," he said to Cissnei giving her his back.

"Mm," Cissnei nodded and signaled her team to get a move on as well.

"I don't feel like it's a good idea to split up," Cissnei heard Tifa say from not to far away. She stopped in her tracks and looked back to see that Reno had also stopped in his tracks. He then turned around to give the brunette a small shy smile and then rubbing the back of his head. Cissnei shyly smiled back at him and nodded her head.

"Uh, what's that suppose to mean?" they heard Cloud ask.

"It means we're not splitting up Cloudy boy," Zack said playfully ruffling the blonde's hair.

"Zack, stop!" Cloud said in a whining tone. Kunsel who was standing in the middle of Aerith and Tifa shrugged his shoulders, sighed and began to walk in front of the group. Tifa followed shortly after with Aerith by her side. As the girls passed by they couldn't help but laugh at the sight that Zack and Cloud's play fighting had turned a little to rough which ended up with both of them all dirty and on the floor.

"Zack get serious, it might not be easy to get Kalm. Shinra might know that we're planning on going there so we need to move fast," Cissnei said helping Cloud get up.

"Yea Zack, listen to what she has to say," Cloud said wiping the dirt off his clothes.

"Cloud you also need to get serious," Reno said gently patting the blonde on his shoulder. Cloud just sighed and began to follow the ex-Turks as they passed Kunsel who was in front of the gang, "Wow they walk fast," he heard Kunsel say.

"It's called not wanting to get caught," Cloud said passing the ex-First Class SOLDIER.

**-Turks-**

Zack sighed as the group had already been walking for hours and it had been nothing but silence since they started making their way to Kalm. Aerith who was at his side just looked at him and smiled. He smiled back at her and then put an arm around her shoulder.

Kunsel was standing behind them and was lost in thoughts, "_Never really imagined myself running away from the company I dedicated many years of my life to," _his thoughts were stopped in a pinch when he smashed into Barret, "Ouch, sorry about that man," he said while rubbing his head.

"Yo, why you have to rub your head? Doesn't that helmet protect it?" Barret said giving Kunsel a hand to get up.

"Thanks," Kunsel grabbed Barret's hand to get up and wiped the dirt that was on him off, "And well no, you see this helmet is pretty lame. I just wear it for fun but I guess it's time for it to come off," Kunsel reached to grab the helmet he was wearing and gently took it off. His hair was a blonde to light brown color obviously darker than Cloud's and was not spiked as it was to short to really be able to have a signature hairdo like his companions. His eyes weren't the signature blue colored and were more of a flaming red color that was rarely ever seen.

"Kunsel I thought all SOLDIERs' had bright blue eyes," said Tifa shyly.

"My eyes are originally a deep reddish color so when I got infused with mako they turned bright red."

"So, Cloud got bright blue as his eye color because his eyes were originally blue," Tifa said as she looked at Cloud who was paying no attention to the conversation that was happening behind him.

"It's getting pretty dark now Reno, why don't call it a night and stop here," Cissnei said looking at her companion. Reno nodded in agreement and went to sit down by a rock he saw.

Cissnei turned back to look at all her other companions and saw that everyone was already beginning to split up. Even though nobody saw her, her eyes were full of worry for all of them. She would've been fine if it was only her and Reno, but no her friends and people she barely met this day were involved. She knew that if something happened to them she would feel responsible. The ex-Turk then saw that everyone was piling up some wood which she suspected was to start a campfire. She joined them in looking for wood.

**-Turks-**

Reno was sitting down leaning against the rock he had seen earlier and watched Cissnei in a way he never imagined he would see her. He never imagined that Cissnei would make him smile as much as she already had. He never would've figured that he would worry about her so much as he does now.

"What's wrong Reno can't figure out what the _feeling _you're feeling is?"

Reno slightly jumped up from the shock and from the corner of his eyes he saw that Zack was there, taking a seat next to him, "Hmph, what do you want?" he asked the former First Class.

"Just trying to help out here," replied Zack as he slowly got up.

Reno heard that Zack was slowly groaning and struggling a bit to stand up. He then noticed that Zack was grabbing his torso, "Zack move your hand out of the way, and it's a order," Reno had a serious face as he said those words to Zack because he knew that the other man would crack a joke if didn't have a serious face.

"Tch, you reminded me of Tseng when you said that," Zack replied as he removed his hand, revealing that he was bleeding on the right side of his torso.

"Zack why didn't you say anything about this!" Reno said in a concerned tone.

"This is from before infiltrating Shinra Building," answered Zack slowly and gently removing his suspenders followed by his shirt. He groaned as it pained him to even move a little. After he had removed his shirt Reno could see that Zack had a gauze wrapped around his torso and that is was full of blood, Zack was groaning and breathing heavily, "Guess the wound must've opened with everything that has happened."

Reno tried to help Zack get up but he feared that he might make the pain worst, "I'll go get Aerith so she can help," he said.

"NO! This will make Aerith freak out," Zack said a he slowly and weakly got up supporting himself with a boulder, "Get Chocobo Head and Teef," he said letting himself fall on the floor once again. Reno nodded and began to run towards where Cloud and Tifa were.

Cissnei was giving her back to Reno as he passed by her but she knew he had passed by. She smiled when he passed, "I'm so glad that I have him here with me," she said quietly to herself when a she suddenly started remembering something.

**-Turks-**

_On top of Shinra Building there was a teenage girl and a boy a bit older than the girl, they were both breathing exhaustingly and gave each other smirks, "I have to admit Reno your skills are getting better," said the girl twirling her shuriken and then throwing it towards the boy_

_The boy back flipped to dodge and when he was up right again, gave the girl a flirtatious smile, "Not so bad yourself Ciss," he replied. _

_They both stood still for a moment and then began to run towards each other. It seemed that when they collided it would be intense only if the boy had tied his shoelaces. When both of the teens were a few inches away from each other Reno tripped and fell on top Cissnei. They were both panting from the exhaustion and their faces were about five inches apart._

_Reno slowly began to lean in closer to Cissnei's lips when suddenly, __**"Alright you two great training," **__suddenly they weren't at the top of Shinra Building anymore, they were inside a training room. She pushed Reno off of her and began to run out of the training room, "Tseng wait up!" she shouted trying to catch up to her superior._

_Tseng stopped when he heard Cissnei and turned around to look at her, "As a Turk you can't have feelings for anyone understood!" he shouted._

"_B-but Tseng."_

"_Hey Ciss, wait 's go grab a bite yea?" Reno said walking up to her. She shook her head and just walked away._

**-Turks-**

Remembering that time made her smile but at the same time it reminded her that, that was the day her illusions of ever finding love in her life were lost because she was a Turk and a Turk should never have feelings.

She turned around to see that Kunsel had already started the fire and everyone was gathering around it. Kunsel signaled her to join them and she did, she gently dropped the wood she had collected by her side and took a seat. Cissnei curled up and hugged her knees with both her arms until she felt someone put something on her shoulders. She looked up to see Reno with his arms around her placing his suit jacket over her shoulders, "So you don't catch a cold," he said softly walking away.

"Thank you," she said as the red head walked away. She looked to see who were the people around the fire and to her surprise she only saw Aerith, Kunsel, Red, and Barret who were all sleeping even with Barret's loud snoring. She stared at the fire as it danced towards whatever direction the wind was blowing. She got lost staring at the sight for quite sometime until…

"AAAHHHH!" she heard a shout of pain come from behind a pile of boulders and ran towards there to see what was happening. When she arrived she saw Reno and Cloud holding Zack who had blood on his chest, while Tifa tried her best not to hurt him as she tried to close the wound again.

"How did this happen?" she asked quietly getting closer to try and help out.

"He had wounds when he arrived at the Seventh Heaven a few days ago, I sewed the wound close but I guess all the action from today made it open up again," answered Tifa trying not to take her focus off of her duty.

"But how on in the world did you get a needle?"

"I keep some with me just in case of an emergency," answered Tifa giving Cissnei a quick smile, "And for the string well Cloud volunteered a loose string there was on his shirt which surprisingly is long enough to close the wound," she added giving the final touch to her job.

"Thanks Teef," Zack said getting up with the help of Reno and Cloud, "Did I wake anyone up with my shouting?" he asked Cissnei.

Cissnei shook her head, "I guess Barret's snoring didn't let them hear you," she answered whispering. Zack nodded and walked to Aerith's side to lay himself there.

"Cissnei, why don't you and Reno go to sleep, Cloud and me will take first watch," Tifa said.

"Thanks Tifa, wake us up in an hour and we'll take it from there," Cissnei replied.

"What? Why can't Zack and Aerith take second watch?" Reno said quietly whining.

"Because Zack needs _rest_, that's why him and Aerith will take the final watch," answered Cissnei laying down on the floor.

Reno sighed and shrugged his shoulders then went to Cissnei's side and laid down. Tifa grabbed Cloud by the wrist and pulled him towards a boulder that was big enough for them both to sit on.

**-Turks-**

They could hear the crackling sound that the fire made as they were sitting down. Tifa was hugging her knees because she was cold and Cloud was laying on the rock they were on with his arms behind his head. He looked at the stars and Tifa was looking at the full moon that was in front of her.

"Cloud…"

"Huh?" Cloud picked himself up and was now leaning on his elbows, "What's up… Teef?" He could here sobbing. He turned around and thanks to the brightness of the moon he could see that Tifa's face was buried into her knees. A confused face formed on his face but then it turned into a worrying look. He quickly got himself into a better posture, then he wrapped one arm around her.

"Cloud how did this happen to me? I was perfectly happy with my life before, before the stupid Nibelheim incident." Cloud turned to look at her, he saw that she was looking towards the direction where Nibelheim was located, "Cloud… do you ever wander if the town got rebuilt?" she asked now looking at the blonde and straight into his shining blue eyes.

"Hmph, I was out for four years remember. When I got out of the mansion I was completely blacked out. Zack's the one who did everything, I was just something that was slowing him down," answered the spiky head with his head lowered down.

"Then let's go to Nibelheim together and see if it's back on it's feet, the way it was and how I remember it," Tifa suggested giving her old friend a big and warm smile. Cloud smiled in response and nodded his head. When they went back to silence, "Cloud…"

"Yea Teef?"

She turned to her left side and smiled because Cloud still had his arm wrapped around her, "Oh it's nothing," everything then silenced down and Tifa leaned to her right and put her head in Cloud's shoulder. The blonde formed a smile on his face and just began to look at the bright full moon in front of him, _"I'll admit the truth soon Teef, the truth about how I feel."_ He then turned to face Tifa and saw that her eyes were closed. She then slowly began to fall to his lap but he let her. When she was finally set on his lap he began to stroke her head, "Goodnight Tifa," he then leaned down and gently kissed her forehead.

**-Turks-**

Tifa opened her eyes slowly and realized she was in a sideways laying down position. She then turned around to look at the sky's direction and saw something bright that sticked out form the dark night sky. When her eye sight was completely focused she realized the bright thing that was sticking out were Cloud's bright mako infused eyes.

Cloud was stroking her hair soft and gently to make sure he didn't wake her up, "Guess you were having a nice dream," Tifa then gave Cloud a confused look. The blonde just let a little chuckle out, "I know it was a nice dream because you were smiling."

Tifa began to blush from embarrassment, "My bad I guess I forgot we were in watch," then remembered something, she checked her watch and turned to look at Cissnei and Reno. She saw that they were laying close to each other and Reno almost was hugging her by the waist, "Their turn is about to start so you'll be able to get some rest," she said to the blonde.

They began to make their way towards the Turks when Cloud gently grabbed Tifa by the hand, "Teef… I uh need to tell you something," when Tifa turned around to look at him she saw that he was looking down at the floor.

She had a worried look on her face, "Cloud what's wrong?" she asked slowly lifting his head up by the chin and then making eye contact with him. Cloud turned his head away after he stared about ten seconds into the maroon eyes in front of him.

Cloud then gave Tifa his back and touched his chest with one of his hands. He could feel that his heart was beating faster than it ever has, "T-there's something I uh I been wanting to tell you since the day I told you I was leaving to join SOLDIER," he replied still giving him his back.

"And that is?" Tifa asked raising an eyebrow and crossing her arms.

Cloud turned around to look at her, he could feel his face was burning with embarrassment and thus was thankful it was dark because that prevented Tifa from seeing how red he imagined he was, "I uh I lo-"

An alarm from a watch started and Tifa turned around to see her group of friends that were sleeping by the campfire that was almost gone. She saw that Cissnei was the one moving her arms around as if she was going to shut it off.

**-Turks-**

Cissnei woke up when she heard her watch start making the beeping noise and quickly shut it off. Soon after that she felt someone hugging her around her waist from behind and turned around to see it was Reno. She let out a quiet giggle and then just smacked his forehead so he would wake up, "Ow what was that for?!" Reno shouted.

Cissnei but her index finger by his lips, "Shh you'll wake up everyone else," she said whispering. She then turned around to see Tifa laughing at them, "Besides it our turn to take watch," she said smiling.

**Well I hope you guys liked it. I had this chapter saved on my computer such a long time and I kept forgetting to post it up, haha oops my bad.**

**-ZackandAerithFair2012**


End file.
